You are my paradise (Markjin)
by K-wikey
Summary: 'mulai hari ini, semua yang terjadi padamu AKU HARUS TAHU' 'posesif tidak akan membuatmu bahagia, Jaebum..' 'i'm out', kata Jinyoung


**STRANGER**

"Tiiinn..tiiinnn..tiiinnn..."

Sebuah mobil fortuner putih terlihat berhenti didepan rumah mewah berpagarkan besi dan beberapa tumbuhan rambat dengan bunga kecil yang indah.

Seseorang didalam mobil tersebut terus menerus membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Yaaa!!! Park Jinyoung open the gate!!!"

Jinyoung yang merasa terganggu dengan suara bak petir disiang bolong itupun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan malas menuju depan rumah. Sebenarnya, orang berisik tadi bisa saja membuka sendiri pintu gerbangnya. Namun, rumah yang seperti istana itu memiliki pengamanan yang kuat dimana seseorang tidak dapat menembusnya apabila tidak mengetahui sebuah kode dan password untuk membukanya.

"Ne, jakkuman gidaryeo...", Kata Jinyoung sambil menekan-nekan tombol. Pintu gerbang terbuka.

"Yaa!! Micheosseo?! Aku sudah berulang kali menekan klakson dan berteriak seperti orang gila! Kau malah tidak langsung membukakan pintu untukku!"

Seseorang yang berisik ini bernama Yugyeom. Dia adalah kakak dari Jinyoung. Usia yang tidak terpaut jauh, yakni 94 dan 97 membuat dua saudara ini sering membuat keributan. Yugyeom dikenal sebagai seseorang yang frontal dan tidak tahu aturan.

Berbeda dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung adalah anak rumahan. Prioritasnya adalah belajar karena kini ia sedang menduduki meja perkuliahan.

"Hyung... Aku sangat mengantuk. Kenapa tidak kau hafalkan saja passwordnya kalau kau tak mau menunggu?!" Jinyoung kesal

"Yaaa!! Aku ini hyungmu. Kau harus menurut padaku. Kau berani membantahku?"

"Aahh molla..!!", Jinyoung memalingkan muka dan berlalu meninggalkan hyungnya yang masih berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Jinyoung yang memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi ini segera bersiap dan berangkat ke kampus. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang hidup mewah, Jinyoung memilih untuk memakai sepeda. Sambil berolahraga katanya.

"Hey girl...so let me hold your hand..." Jinyoung bersepeda sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Jinyoung memarkirkan sepedanya dan langsung menuju ke kelas. Kurang 5 menit lagi kuliah dimulai. Jinyoung berlari menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa.

"Waaahh..lihat betapa tampannya dia.."

"Apakah dia seorang dewa? Kenapa wajahnya begitu sempurna?"

"Aku rasa dia mahasiswa pindahan."

Jinyoung merasa penasaran dengan kerumunan gadis yang tak biasanya ia lihat. Jinyoung bergegas menembus kerumunan itu dan melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Yup, itu dia yang membuat kerumunan gadis menggila.

"Yaaaa, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian?apa kalian tidak ingin belajar ha?!!" Bentak seorang dosen yang akan memasuki kelasnya Jinyoung.

"Haah..gadis-gadis jaman sekarang kelakuannya mulai membuatku takut dan gila..." Dengus si dosen yang membuat mahasiswa di ruangan tersebut tertawa. Termasuk Jinyoung.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini kelas pertama setelah libur kuliah. Bapak tidak akan memberikan tugas yang berat. Ah, tapi sebelumnya bapak akan mengenalkan kalian pada mahasiswa pindahan dari Columbia University...", Dosen tersebut melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk murid pindahan itu.

"Columbia?bukankah itu yang ada di US? Daebak!!!" Jinyoung berbisik kepada temannya. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada mahasiswa pindahan tersebut.

"Hello...My name is Mark Tuan. Nice to meet you...", Jadi mahasiswa tersebut bernama Mark Tuan. Rambut blonde, hidung mancung, bibir pink yang tipis, muka yang kecil, mata dengan double eyelid, dan tentunya penampilannya yang swag!

Setelah perkenalan yang tak seberapa Mark kembali ke tempat duduknya. Persis di belakang Jinyoung.

"Hei, my name is Ji..."

Kriiiingg bel istirahat berbunyi tepat sebelum Jinyoung memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mark dan Mark dengan santainya berlalu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang begitu tidak sopan!! Tentunya setelah kakakku!" Gumam Jinyoung dengan nada kesal.

"Aku bersumpah! Bila aku sekelas lagi dengannya aku akan pindah! Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengabaikan orang yang mau berkenalan dengannya...?!!" Jinyoung masih merasa kesal pada Mark dan makanan di piringnya yang menjadi sasaran.

"Hey, itu gaya amerika. Bukankah mereka memang sangat cuek? Kenapa kau seperti orang bodoh? Kau tahu budaya mereka, Nyoung..." Kata seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

"Hah? Apa katamu? gaya amerika? Bukankah dia sekarang tinggal di korea?" Balas Jinyoung.

"Iya aku tau, tapi mungkin dia b..."

"Hey jackson wang. Kau ini temanku atau bukan? Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Kau suka padanya?" Jinyoung makin kesal pada Jackson, temannya itu.

"Buuukk..." Baru berbincang-bincang dengan perasaan kesal pada Mark. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola baseball mendarat tepat di piring Jinyoung dan mental ke wajahnya.

"Yaaa!!!! Ige mwoyaa!!!" Jinyoung berteriak dengan nada merengek khas darinya yang seperti anak TK.

"Jinyoung~i, gwenchana?"

"Mworagooo???!!! Apakah aku seperti ini terlihat baik-baik saja, jack?!"

Jackson menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang sedang marah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dia sangat menggemaskan.." gumamnya.

Jinyoung segera berdiri. Membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena makanan. Setelah itu, segera ia mengambil bola baseball dan menuju ke lapangan. Sepertinya para pemain tidak tahu jika bola naas itu mengenai Jinyoung. Jackson segera mengikuti dan menghentikannya.

"Nyoung, itu tidak perlu. Kau tidak harus memberi mereka pelajaran.."

"Aku tidak peduli, jack. Ini keterlaluan!!" Ya, Jinyoung memang anak rumahan. Tetapi, dia akan sangat mengerikan apabila sudah merasa kesal dan marah pada seseorang.

Disaat mereka berdua sedang bergumul tidak jelas, tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil bola baseball itu dari tangan Jinyoung yang terangkat ke udara.

"Thanks."

Jackson dan Jinyoung saling bertukar tatap dan memperhatikan punggung orang yang tidak tahu adat itu.

"Waaaaahhh...waaaahhh...Jack kau lihat itu? Aku tidak yakin dia itu manusia! Dia sangat tidak beradab!"

Dengan memicingkan matanya, Jinyoung berlalu meninggalkan kantin dan ke locker ganti. Untung saja dia hari ini membawa baju ganti. Jika tidak mungkin dia terpaksa membolos untuk jam berikutnya.

"Siaaall..benar-benar sial... Semua menjadi sangat sial sejak kedatangannya. Ini baru satu hari bagaimana dengan besok?" Jinyoung menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas.

"Apakah ada hal sial lainnya yang akan menghampiriku? Huh" dengusnya pelan.

Baru selesai dengan dengusannya, Jinyoung menatap ke arah pintu kelasnya. Seakan langit roboh, Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga. Mark. Ya, dia melihat Mark memasuki ruangan kuliahnya disusul dengan dosen killer. Benar-benar kesialannya hari ini sangat melampaui batas normal.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Baiklah aku sudah muak melihatnya!" Jinyoung menggerutu sambil mengambil tasnya. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang sebelum itu terjadi dosen tersebut mengumumkan sebuah tugas. Ya, sebuah tugas. Hal dalam perkuliahan yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Jinyoung.

Dosen menjelaskan rincian tugas, hingga pada akhirnya pembagian kelompok. Jinyoung mendapatkan urutan ke-5.

"Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan, Bambam. Kalian satu kelompok."

Jinyoung merasa seperti tertusuk pisau tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku benar-benar sial..." Gumamnya kesal.

Bagaimana chapter 1? Masih tidak jelas ya? Masih kurang greget?

Mohon bantuannya chingudeul untuk kritik dan sarannya.

Jangan lupa vomentnya ya? Thank you


End file.
